Alone through hell
by Spiffylein
Summary: Jack wants to help a friend but all goes wrong. Jack whumping. Reviews would be much appreciated


Alone through hell

The raindrops are falling heavily from the sky. a train screeching on the small train station behind a warehouse. There is hardly a trace of light entering the interior of the building where a motionless person hangs from the ceiling by a rope. Head dropping down on his chest, he swings back and forth. No one else is to be seen so far.

With a slight groan and a little disorientation, the hanging body slowly comes to consciousness. He tried to open his eyes. But the more he tried, the more frustrated he became. `Bastards` shot it in his head, slowly the memories came back to the last three days he was already here in the arms of God knows whom. Delivered to the hands of the devil without protection from anyone who was familiar to him. Nobody knew where he was. He tried to moan because his position seemed extremely uncomfortable, but he failed. He could not move his tongue and he could not swallow. What was done with him?

1 week before

Jack sat on his sofa in his house, just got back from a tough mission and his team was given a break of 2 weeks. So, he would enjoy his downtime. Aliens always wanted to puncture or torture him. Did he have a note on his forehead where it says he would invite them all to? Jack did not know it and he did not care. With a bottle of beer in his hand, he made himself comfortable and turned on a hockey game. Slowly he drifted into the land of sleep

The phone rang and he had no idea how long he had slept. The television was out, and it was daylight. A quick glance at the clock told him that he had slept over 36 hours. Well, that was probably more than necessary of what he needed. his telephone rang so he got up and picked up the phone. "O'Neill?" Jack sipped thoughtfully at his beer and grimaced at the fade taste he now had in his mouth. An old friend from the beginning of his military life called him and asked him for some help. `wow, after such a long time he calls and asks for help? ` thought Jack to himself, but since he had time now and nothing else to do, he could help his old friend as well. They arranged to spend the evening in a pub to talk about details.

3 days later

Jack never played a P.I. before but he coped quite well. His friend had asked him to find his daughter who was missing. When it came to children, a certain Cornel did not hesitate at all. His track lead him into the darker part of the city and in a small side street he wanted to meet one of his contacts. He waited under a street lantern that emitted a small daemonic beam of light. A figure approached him and stopped just outside the cone of light. Jack stood up from the wall he was leaning on and approached his target. From behind came another person which he noticed far too late. He felt the baseball bat at the back of his head before it grew dark around him.

He woke up some time later. How much time had passed, he could not tell "Ah, look at it. Sleeping beauty woke up. Then the party can begin." He looked around and saw about 10 people standing around him. With him on the ground it was probably a great entertaining party waiting to happen. Jack tried to move, he tried to stand up but neither one nor the other happened. At first, he did not understand why. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and the same with his feet. He had to admit that this was a completely new method where he did not really have any idea how to get out. He knew that his team would not be looking for him for at least another week and if he could do it alone for so long was uncertain. He heard laughter around him, and someone ordered to lift him up. Then he noticed that he had got a rope tied to his upper body. Slowly the rope pulled itself in the air and with it, Jack. First, he stood solidly and then he lost the floor under his feet. Slowly, he swung back and forth. The rope rubbed under his shoulders and arms. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it. By now he was at about two meters above the ground when the lifting came to a halt. He saw the group grinning beneath him and wondered what kind of torture would come to him. `Great Jack, not even here on earth humans are safe. You save mankind repeatedly, and so they thanked you." His mouth remained closed. Only his thoughts raced like a train through his head. He saw someone dragging a water hose. "Hey, thanks for the offer but I love to shower at home" he claimed but that did not change the fact that he was soaked in the next second with ice cold water. He swung left and right. Helpless, in the way of the strong beam, he tried only to take his head out of the water way. But is was not possible because this Bastard on the ground now aimed precisely at his head. Jack was cold. He began to shiver, and his teeth began to clatter on one another. He did not know how long it had lasted but the time came, and the water was turned off. His body still dangled two meters above the ground. He hoped silently that he was already boring to the group. How much he was wrong that was still to discover. `oh, shit, that`s not serious now` Jack saw with wide eyes what was now brought to him for fun. "It seems you are cold, we have something for you so you can warm yourself up" with a devilish grin, one of the group's men picked up a high-voltage power cable and held it to his feet, which he just reached. Jack screamed; his entire body began to shake extremely violent. After a few seconds the cable was removed. The water dripped from his hanging head. Jack didn't want to give up yet and let his tormentors win. If he acted as if he was unconscious, they might sooner let him off the hook. Only now, did he find it much harder for him to breathe. `bastards` O`Neill had to realize that the rope tied around him was not just made firm, no it was a sling and every time Jack exhaled and his chest tightened a little, the sling pulled closer together. The cornel tried not to show his painful realization. Now he did not even know why he was the plaything of this group. As he had looked around at the beginning, he saw an empty warehouse. There was only one station here in the area where there were warehouses, he knew approximately where he was. But how was he to be found here when no one was looking for him? Without a warning, the next stream of water came. His clothes were still wet from the first round, he thought it would be just fun for the idiots underneath him on the ground to torture him. The water was turned off again and they came back with the cable. Jack did not know how long he got hold of it. He was fighting to stay consciousness, but he lost on the end. When the cable was removed his body simply hung motionless on the ropes. No thoughts flashed around, and no stupid comment could be heard.

When Jack came to, he lay on the ground again. Oh, someone had had mercy on him. It was hard for him to sort his thoughts. His body ached and he wanted to rub his heart. He was still handcuffed, and the rope was still around his upper body. He wondered if he should make himself know that he is back and expect it all starts again or if he continues to be unconscious and waits for something or someone else to come to him. He now knew that he had to deal with beginners, but they were extremely brutal and loved to torture people. He slightly raised his head to explore his surroundings. From the side he was lying on, he could not see any of his tormentors. Carefully, he moved his head slightly as he heard the shouting. Jack felt as the rope was tightened, and he lost the floor under his feet again. What did they have in mind with him? He was pulled up to the roof of the warehouse. If he was dropped now, he would have no chance of surviving. He waited up there and the sweat began to drip from his head. He did not fear, what he felt was frustration and anger about himself that he could do nothing against his current situation as a plaything. He saw a large container of water pushed in with a truck. That did not mean anything good. He still could not move and under him were thousands of liters of water against which he had no chance. The rope was loosened, and he felt himself weightless for a moment. With a loud, flat splash in the middle of the container, he sank to the ground. The cool water enveloped him and for the moment Jack could only hope that they would soon pull him out or simply let him drown. he would prefer the latter, that it would mean the end of his misery. He was not granted this wish. After about two minutes, he realized how the rope got pulled again and he was dragged out of the water. He spat and coughed and the water from his clothes weighed heavily on him. "What do you want to do with me?" Jack managed to raise his head and to look the leader in the eye as it seemed to him. "Oh, I thought you already noticed that. We just want our fun. I really hope that you like it here and you will be staying here with us a few more days." He was given the answer. In the meantime, Jack had been let down so far on the store floor that his toes touched the ground and gave him a little support. It did not help him much to get his balance under control, but he took what he could get. Jack saw that one of the men, who was far away from him, approached him. "Do you have a name?" He looked deep into the cornel's dark brown eyes. "Yeah and you?" He snapped back, causing himself a fist slap in the face and starting to circle. "What's your name?", Another question came up and Jack thought he was picking up the truth or risking another wrong answer. "Homer Simson" he grinned back as he decided to take the risk. His rips made contacted with a truncheon. A deep grumble and cursing on the part of the cornel seemed as if he had to admit that it was better to say the truth. What was wrong with name rank and number? His rips hurt so much now that he had problems to breathe, the flat breath he had been accustomed to through his rope sling did not help him to free himself from his pain. "Cornel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, Social Number 799 36 6412" he pressed between his lips. His breathing became flatter and his head started to go down. His chin dropped already on his chest as he was pulled backwards very harsh by his hair. The torcher guy started laughing and called out the news to his friends, who all jumped up and gathered around Jack. Jack tried to raise his head to look everyone in the eye but after his head was released, he was in such a bad position that he could not even lift his head anymore. He knew what was happening and was mentally preparing for it. The first hit came already. Still standing on his toes, he often turned to the left or to the right, a few fists found the target in his stomach and his face. His rips got their fair share as well. He tried desperately to stay conscious, but when another of his tormentors hit him on the right knee, it was all over for him. He did not want anymore, and he could not do it anymore. His beating had stopped. The motionless body hung in the rope, blood flowed out of all sorts of wounds and body openings. The leader called to stop and watched his work in front of him. Blue spots were already visible. By now the hair was almost dry and the blood-smeared clothes of the cornel were sticking to his body. Jack did not notice how he was lowered to the ground. His blood mingled with the dirty floor of the store and soiled his wounds. "That gets a bit too loud with the screaming." One of the men put this observation in the room. "I have an idea how we can do it better" said another. He grinned and got ready for jack's head. It was easy to open his mouth and put a table tennis ball in there. Mouth-squeezed, he wrapped his duct-tape around. "So that should keep him from screaming. At least now he gets what he deserves. The air force did not want me. This serves the idiot here right" he looked around and got approving nods. Grinning and reassured, he turned back to his toy, which was still unconscious on the floor in front of him. `why not' he thought to himself and took more duct-tape and clipped it over Jacks eyes. Now they could do with him whatever they wanted. He could not see and say nothing, it gotten better and better. At that moment the cornel began to move and groan softly. Just in that right moment he got a blow to his face with a metal blow ring what put him back in the land of the feint. A new wound came from the cheek, announcing its red vitality.

Jack did not know how late it was and he did not know how long he had been lying there unconscious, it seemed to him that every time he woke up, he got another face hit to knock him out. So, he waited for the knockdown this time, but this one did not come. He tried to move, which he could not do, and his face showed severe pain. He could hear more laughing and felt as the rope again pulled him up higher. `and there we are again` he knew from the time before how long he was pulled up that he was going to get a bath again. His body shouted for a break and Jack knew so well that he probably would not get it very soon. There, the feeling of weight loss was back, and the feeling of cold moisture followed shortly thereafter. Without he sank to the bottom of the container. There was nothing he could do anymore, he hoped that they would finally forget him here. Time passed and Jack got a lot of trouble with the leftover oxygen in his body. Three minutes had passed so far, and Jack knew that it would be the end now. Now the moment had come that he would see his son Charlie again. Five minutes had passed, and Jack started to fall into unconsciousness. Exactly now he realized how his rope was pulled up again and he was taken out of the water. He felt how they just let him hang in the air for a moment, `how do you like my sight you basdart`, jack thought to himself and did not even try to open his eyes. His breathing was extremely shallow, and he had no energy left to fight. They had taken everything he had from him. This was the moment to finish it. His body wanted his peace, his freedom and everything ached so badly that what jack most wanted now was to hide in a hole where he did not have to come out. But this was not possible so long he hung in a rope of this god abandoned warehouse from the ceiling like a stuck meat for sale and everyone used him as a punching bag. From far away he heard the leader's voice to pull him back, Jack thought 'ok, thanks that's it. Sam, I'll always love you and I'm sorry that I am how I am." At the top of the ceiling, he waited for the moment of weightlessness, which meant he was about to dive into his wet grave. He began to fly, and an extremely violent jolt stopped his fall, no water, no damp grave for him, he began to cry within despair. He felt how his fall from the top was stopped and the sudden stop had dislocated his shoulders. His chest was so full of pain it felt like a big forest fire. He saw and heard nothing anymore. It had become quiet around Jack O'Neill of the USAF.

When he awoke, he did not hear a loud voice, he tried to open his eyes, but this was impossible for him, `bastards` it came to him and he tried to remember what had happened in the last time. The more he became conscious, the more his body cried out for soothing balm in the form of a warm bed, and someone who lovingly cared for him. He could not get any of that now and if he ever will get it was not certain either. He had lost all sense of time. When he heard how the warehouse door was blown open and he knew that his tormentors where back. as he heard the laughing again, he was reminded of the devil himself, and his fate took its course. Jack wondered what he was fighting for, no one came to his rescue and so he was able to finish it here and now without even being the punching bag for a couple of half strong guys who were not a friend of the Air Force to start with. The laughter came closer and he listened as shoes slipped through the dirt. The machine was pressed, and he felt like he was slowly lowered down, what had these monkeys in store for him again? What else could one come up with and how much could his weak body endure? He just wanted to sleep and hear nothing. He wanted to hide and not think about his torcher. He felt how someone put another rope between his feed on the metal foot restraints. He heard a motor starting which sounded like a truck and he felt sick. Did they wanted to stretch him out in the air? His shoulders been protesting so much he did not think they would go along with it for a long time, and when they slipped out, he would fall and will not survive the fall. Yes, he could make friends with that. Everything to get out of this hole. Jack felt like he was sucked into the air more and more sideways, the pressure on his shoulders raising and he began to curse inside. he breathed so hard that he saw little orange circles in front of his inner eye. He wanted to scream and curse and put an end to his martyrdom. But neither one nor the other was possible. Sweat tart build on his forehead and he did not know how long he could endure this enormous pain. It was black again and jack flock into the pleasant infinity. When Jack came to, he noticed that he was freezing, it was cold around him and he did not know where he was, his orientation had gone completely when his eyes got taped up. He could not move and wondered what he felt. Slowly it occurred to him that he had been hanged in the water tank. His head was still peeking out of the water as well as part of his shoulders, his tormentors made sure that he could not accidentally drown. He started shivering, how long had he been here in the water? Since he did not hear anything, he assumed that he was alone in his personal hell. He thought back to his time in Iraq, where from time to time he at least had his rest in his cell, his cage where he could feel safe, but here he was continuously exposed to all elements. It came to him that it was a long time ago when he had received his last electric shock, he knew from the first two times how much his heart hurt. His heart had done hard work not to give up his job. He was not tormented with knives or shotguns. He thought to himself and hoped that the group monkeys were not yet come to such an idea. His limbs were stiff, and he lost consciousness again. There was no point in resisting it anyway. Sooner or later they were going to kill him. He was used to stuff like this, but his body also reached its maximum sometime. Jack regained conscious again as he became aware of how he was pulled out of the water, his clothes hung heavily down on him and pulled even more at his cramped shoulders. "Well Cornel, did we sleep well? I see you look better today; the water seems to have done you good. I thought so today to myself, because you seem to like it here so much and we are enjoying your company, so we have a new game today." The announcement reached Jack from afar and he just did not have the energy to focus on what was said. He just waited for what was to follow. To his surprise, he felt something hard under him. Since he could not stand upright but with the rope kept very loose, he simply fell over. In a mini second, he thought he was about to bang his head against the concrete floor and that it was then, he felt no impact, just another jolt that flooded trough his whole body, these sick children, they played with him and let his upper body a few inches hanging over the floor, his legs lay motionless on the ground. His head hung down, Jack had no energy left to pretend that he wanted to see his punishers with his hand still been tied to his back, one of the men brought a baseball bat and beat his thighs to his heart's content. Jack did not know how long he had stayed in the game before he lost consciousness. He moaned slightly when someone slapped him in his face, they just did not let go of him, he was exposed to them defenseless and so nothing was changed. Jack was thirsty, his mouth was dry, and he could not help it if he had that ball taped in his mouth. they had pulled him back up with the help of the rope and the abuse should go on, he could not see the blow that caught him on the right side of his face, nor could he defend himself against the blow in his kidney area. Why did not they want to finish it? They only went as far as they knew his body would tolerate it, but in the end, he was probably dying of thirst, he was in the water overnight but could not drink anything from it, it just seemed hopeless. The next blow hit him and then the next, over and over again, he was hit by a lot of punches and kicks, his mind had said goodbye to all of his surroundings and he escaped to a small area in his head where they could no longer hurt him. He did not know how long this torture was going on until he was so drained by it, his pulse was racing, and his breathing was extremely shallow, he felt that his heart would give up his job at any moment. There it was again, the familiar sound of the engine that served his rope, he was again lifted into the air and dangled motionless left and right. Blood dripped from his body to the floor and he just wanted to get away from here. He began to fly; his thoughts were free, and a warm white light began to surround him. He had not felt how the electric cable had touched him and he had received a huge electric shock. He thought that it was finally over. He could finally be free. Free of all pain surrounding him and free of rules that he did not like. Soon he could see his son again. He could hardly wait. Jack waited and waited, but instead of seeing his son again, the light disappeared, and his personal hell came back. He woke up on the floor, his shirt was torn from his upper body and he saw one of the men still perched above him. Jack thought that CPR had been delivered to him. He felt a sting in his arm and then left again in the land of dreams. One of the group members had some medical experience and had tried to save Jack's life with success. It was one thing to torture someone and have fun with it, but he did not want to have a life on his conscience. Someone had gotten an IV pack and that was just about to be given to Jack. But no one thought of liberating him from his shackles. The handcuffs stayed in place just as the rope sling was around his upper body. Without the shirt he wore, everybody could now see the amount his playmates had given him. Deep dark violet and almost black bruises appeared in the places where the rope had been found his home. No one took the ball from Jack's mouth or removed the tape from his eyes. All just watched to the unconscious body in front of them, hoping that their toy would survive. They were far from finished with him.

Jack regained conscientious and his body went on strike at the slightest attempt to move something. Jack simply remained motionless and tried to make sense of the whole thing. Since he was on a hard ground, they still had not killed him. He could easily remember that he had received CPR and he felt something stuck in his arm. They had given him fluid. It was far from enough; he was much too thirsty, but it was enough for his tormentors that he could not say goodbye to this world. He was afraid. He felt the fear creeping up on him for what was yet to come, fear that he could see nothing and everything that was done to him. He thought of Sam, his 2IC. She probably sat in her lab and fiddled with one of her experiments. He knew that Teal'c had gone home to visit his son and he also thought that Daniel was sitting in his lab, trying to decrypt some writing. And he, he once again got himself in some mess from which there was not really an escape. He needed help and did not know how to get it. He did not know where he was lying, he just felt that he was still lying on the side of the cursed rope around him and hand tied together on the back. He heard two voices. `Here they come again` was his first thought, from very far away as it seemed to him, he understood that it was not his tormentors but someone else. He tried to make a noise. Somehow, he had to attract attention otherwise he will never be found. He wanted it so badly and, in the end, he was desperate when the voices went away again. The universe was so mean, to give him a little hope and then just take it away again. Jack had noticed that his legs were probably extremely bruised or worse possibly be broken. He could not use them so he could not make a noise and now the people are so fare gone that they did not hear him anymore even if he would manage to make a noise. He wanted to kick something around to scream and nothing happened. His legs did not obey him. Resigned, he simply dropped his head on the floor and let himself drift off into the silence, eventually he had fallen asleep again because he was rudely awakened. Someone knocked very loudly next to his head with an iron bar on other metal. The roar in his head only caused more headaches and jack tried to crawl back a bit to avoid the loud thunder. All he got was a laugh and a hit to his face causing one of his numerous wounds to spring up again and give the valuable red gold prize. In his head, Jack screamed and was shaken by his crying, he could not look at his punisher because he could barely move. He realized that he got pull back up again slowly on his legs and the rope ripped little skin flakes of his body by getting tighter again, the materiel was like sandpaper rubbing against his bare skin. His tormentors had tried so hard not to let him die and all this just to play their game on a new chapter. What was going to drive them today? Automatically, he had already moved back to his small corner, where no one could harm him. Here he was safe from the next wave of violence. Slowly he was hovering in the air again, he had not long lost the ground under his feet as soon as he was stopped. It could only be a few inches over the ground, he thought to himself as the first blow hit his knee, he stared and immediately followed by a second blow, so today was his lower body for attention. Well that could be fun. Jack loses his consciousness from time to times and on the end, he hung just like that in his torture system with no escape. Very displeased by the group around him but slowly it seemed to come to them that he would not make it much longer. If they did not want to have a dead officer on, they neck, now it was time to admit that the end has slowly been arrived.

"Get him down," ordered the guide. Jack's unconscious body was laid down on the floor and freed from anything that went, the tape and the ball, his eyes were released, and his handcuffs and footpads were removed. He was free to go. All members of the gang left the store and left behind an unconscious cornel, who had nothing else on it him as his pants.

Jack awoke and moaned. How long were they going to torture him? Not once did they ask him a question after they knew his name. They just had fun. It was quiet around him, too quiet. He did not try to open his eyes because he knew it would not work anyway. He noticed it. The ball from his mouth was gone. Slowly, the reality sunk into his brain and he realized that he was no longer tied up. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked as they hurt so much at the brightness. He did not know how long he was in the grip of this group, but as he looked down on himself, he realized that they had done a great job. But it was fun for them, now the question would be how was he supposed to get help? He tried to stand up but found out that this was not a good thing to do and that he should probably better stay there on the floor because his head was spinning wildly and his legs would not support his weight. Jack decided to move forward on the floor. Slowly he dragged his tortured body across the cold concrete. His skin screamed for mercy at the dirt crawled into his wounds. Again, and again jack had to take a break. He was too weak and tired. Time passed and he had no idea how long it took him to drag himself out of the warehouse. He knew the area quite well and knew that in a few meters' there would be a phone. His goal was to reach this for help. Slowly, very lethargic came the battered body of jack forward. Now it was satisfying that he had to fight. There was no giving up and his determination helped him to do so. He had long since lost all sense of time. He was still robbing slowly over gravel and then he saw the phone booth. His anchor was near, and it would save him.

General Hammond hung up the phone and called for his Doctor and Sam. He just had an extremely weak voice on the phone that claimed to be his 2IC. The general always knew that Jack was prone to trouble in his spare time, so maybe this was another situation and therefore asked the two ladies to explore it. They took two young SF with them and got to the coordinates they got on a note from their CO. Once there, they could not recognize anything for the time being. No one was there, so Dr. Frasier thought it was a bad joke until she was called by one of her companions. He had found a bare foot under a bush. Sam helped the two men to push the bush to the side and out came someone who looked faintest like a human being. Sam felt sick at the sight. They could only see the jerk and tried now carefully to turn the creature in front of them. It was not easy but after some thought and effort, they had turned the unconscious body. Sam screamed at the sight of her CO. a tear rolled over her cheek and she swore to find the people who had done this to her Cornel.

Jack was taken to the hospital ward of the SGC, and under a lot of monitors watching his recovering, he set out on a long journey back to life and normality

the end


End file.
